Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a driving machine for driving a fastener, such as nail and pin, into an object to be fixed.
Description of Related Art
A driving machine is known for driving a fastener with a head part that is on one end of a shaft part and has a larger diameter than the shaft part (nail, screw, pin, and so on, for example) into an object to be fixed, such as flooring and a wall material (e.g. Japanese Patent No. 5348456). This type of driving machine is provided with a magazine in which a plurality of fasteners are stored, an ejection passage that sequentially supplies the fasteners from the magazine, and a driver blade that strikes the head part of the fastener supplied to the ejection passage. The fastener struck by the driver blade on the head part is punched out from the front end (ejection port) of the ejection passage through the ejection passage and is driven into the object to be fixed.
The ejection passage is constituted by a nose part and a contact part disposed in the lower part of the nose part. The contact part is slidable (vertically movable) along the nose part. Under the state that the front end of the contact part abuts the object to be fixed, when the driving machine body is pressed against the object to be fixed, a portion of the nose part is pushed into the contact part. In other words, the contact part is pushed up along the nose part. In this way, if the trigger is pulled while the nose part is pushed up, the driver blade is driven and the fastener in the ejection passage is struck by the driver blade. On the other hand, in a state that the nose part has not been pushed up, the driver blade will not be driven even if the trigger is pulled. That is, the contact part not only forms a part of the ejection passage but also functions as a switch part that is necessary for the sequence of operations of driving the fastener.